Malfoys Don't Love The Impure 2
by ReginaMalfoy
Summary: Two years after Draco and Eloya give up the Malfoy name...Lucius and NArcissa seem to have come to terms with it, but have they? And what happens when their children come back into their lives? With THEIR children?....Summary's bad!
1. Chapter 1

Lucius cleared away the desk with a sigh.

He didn't feel like going down for dinner. He'd be alone. Narcissa was away at the Black Manor. And his children…

"NO!" He firmly pushed down all thoughts of the blood traitors. It was two years since Draco and Eloya had left. Abandoning the Malfoy name for the sake of two _muggles_.

Lucius hadn't, and going by the signs, would never forgive them. It was bad enough that _one_ had to love filth. But _both_…..

He pushed back his chair in a sudden, angry movement. Summoning up a House Elf, he ordered his dinner to be sent up to the study.

Then, as a sudden weariness overcame him, he slumped back in his chair. Eyes closed.

In spite of his resolutions, his mind wandered back. He travelled across memories of the family, before his children had broken it up. The vacation in France, in Egypt, in India, in Spain….he could remember playing with them, making them laugh, laughing at their jokes….

"Lucius…_Lucius_. Darling, are you all right?" He felt a soft hand against his head.

Opening his eyes, he focussed on the woman who made it all worth it.

"Narcissa," he whispered with a smile, pulling her down beside him.

"Are you all right darling?" she repeated, "I came in and found you- not asleep, but with your eyes closed and such a tired expression!" she ran her fingers through his long hair. And as she did it, she seemed to sweep away the gloom and weariness.

With a sudden burst of energy he sat up and pulled even closer. Their lips were inches apart and suddenly the distance disappeared…she relaxed, all her worries disappearing, while he seemed to draw more energy from her…

"Master," the slightly embarrassed voice of the House- Elf drew them out of their passion. Eyes blazing, Lucius turned, "What?!?"

"Your dinner," the Elf said, trembling slightly.

"I don't want it here, take it down to the table and get your Mistress's too. Get away now, unless you want a punishment that you'll never forget." He flicked a finger and the Elf was sent rolling over and over to the door. With another flick, the door drew back and whacked the Elf out.

Smirking, Lucius turned back, "Now where were we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N Just a beginning people. Hope it turns out well…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Eloya! Eloya, wake up!" As her eyes opened, she seemed to be surrounded by a sea of people. Blinking, she realised there were only four. Her husband, her brother, her son and daughter.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily, glancing at the clock. It was three-thirty in the morning.

"Eloya- its Diana." Draco's eyes were wide in panic.

"What happened?" she sat up immediately. Her sister-in-law had been under the weather for about a month now.

"I don't know…oh come on!" He nearly pulled her out of bed. Realising that he was really panicking, she jumped out and grabbed her dressing-gown, "Let's go."

Barely seconds later she was outside Draco and Diana's room. She walked over to her bed. Diana was shivering and rambling.

"Take Alucard out." Eloya said softly, "And Andromeda too."

Softly her husband shepherded them out.

"What is it 'Lo?" Draco asked frantically.

"I'm not sure, but whatever, its best not to let the children see her in this state. It'll distress them.

She ran her wand over Diana. When she turned her eyes were very soft.

"Draco..." she stooped, "Draco, did Diana ever go near a dementor?"

"Last month, when we had visited Crabbe and Goyle in Azkaban."

"I thought so. She's reacting. She's…"she reached out for her brother's hand.

"She's slipping, Dra. The only chance she has is if we manage to pull of the Calming Aura." He paled. The Calming Aura was so magical, it could completely drain a wizard- kill him. But as he looked at his wife, he straightened, "We can do it Eloya. You and I. We're strong enough."

His sister sighed as she took out her wand, "I hope so."

An hour later, they came out wearily.

"What happened?" Edward asked anxiously, his arm around his wife.

"She's…she was slipping. I think we stabilised her. But only for a short while." There were tears in her eyes. She held her husband's arm tighter as she turned to her brother.

"Dra…there's only one chance for her….Father."


	3. The letters

Draco stared down at the letter he had written. It seemed absurd that when his wife was dying and his father was the only one who could save her, he had to _ask_ him if he would! But Draco knew his father and knew that, even after reading the letter, Lucius could still refuse.

He could only pray that he wouldn't. Sighing, he re-read the letter carefully, alert to any mistakes.

"_Dear Father,_

_I know you have indicated that you never wanted to hear from us again. But this is an emergency. Please Father, I beg you. Read through this letter once. Just once._

_My wife, Diana, had come with me to Azkaban last month to visit Goyle. Being non-magical, she had no defences against the Dementors and I failed to give her adequate protection. Ever since the visit she was unwell and her mind finally gave in. She's dying Father. Eloya and I- we created a Calming Aura. But either her illness is too strong, or our magic was too weak. Either way, we can see that she won't last more than a week. Unless- unless Father, you help us. You are the only wizard left, who is powerful enough to cure her._

_I beg you father, I, your son Draco, beg you to do this! Please! You have taught me it is unworthy to beg. But you never told me what love could do. I know now. Father, I will go mad if I lose her! Please, oh please! Just do this one thing!_

_I promise you that neither Eloya nor I will ever come near you again. We will leave the country, the continent…_

_This letter will reach you tomorrow- Saturday morning. If by the evening I do not get a letter expressing your disapproval and refusal, we shall come to the Malfoy Manor on Sunday. If I do get that letter…well, you will never hear of us again, anyway. _

_Anxiously awaiting your reply, Your Son in times now past, Draco."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another room, Eloya stared at her letter. It was shorter than Draco's.

"_Father, Mother,_

_You would have received Draco's letter. Please, please, please agree to do this! You cannot know how Draco loves Diana. _

_I know that in your eyes, both Draco and I have made unworthy matches, disgraced you and destroyed the family name. And yet- yet we are your children! I beg you to accept Draco's request in the memory of days gone by. On the strength of the love we all once shared. Please do not reply to his letter. Let us come. And once Diana is cured I promise you, we shall make the Unbreakable Vow, that you shall never have to see your 'worthless' children. We shall never again remind you of your disgrace._

_But oh! Father- I beg you! Agree to this!_

_Pleading, pleading evermore, Your Daughter once upon a time, Eloya"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

The post-owl, a haughty glowing silver one, landed in front of Narcissa as usual, dropping the letters next to her plate. "Sort them out, give Lucius his direct letters, keep aside their bills, take out her personal letters, and give the children…" No! She pulled herself together. There were no children now.

She sorted through the pile. It was unusually large, especially for a Saturday.

"Oh dear! The bills have come in." she smiled across at Lucius. He smiled back.

"How much have we drained the Malfoy coffers now?" As she looked at them, she shook her head, "They're mostly yours. The broomstick, that silk cloak you _would_ insist on buying, the silver amulet…dear me! No wonder you've hardly been at home these past weeks Lucius, you seem to have _lived_ in Diagon Alley."

"Very soon, you'll find the bill for a magnificent string of pearls that is at this very minute lying on your dressing table, flown in by special owl this morning."

"Oh! You darling! Thank you!" she blew him a kiss across the table. Looking down, she saw there were no more bills.

"Your mail now…hmm…one from Mac Nair- I do wish you'd give him up-, one from Hogwarts, one from Snape, and this.." she stopped. Her pale face went even paler as she glanced at the envelope in her hand. She hadn't seen the writing for two years now, but it would take two lifetimes to efface that script from her memory.

Surprised at this abrupt pause, her husband glanced up.

"Narcissa! What is the matter?" he was alarmed. She looked up, her face still pale, her blue eyes growing darker.

"What is it 'Cissa?" he repeated, anxiously. Taking a deep breath and trying to regain control of herself, she took a deep breath, "It's a letter from Draco."

She saw the long, slender fingers tighten around the cup, but Lucius' voice was even. "Very well, my dear. Don't I have any other mail?"

"Lucius…" she glanced back at the letter and then back at him. As their eyes met, both ice and water blazed. Both of them could still feel the shame, the disgrace…

Wordlessly, Narcissa passed it across the table and Lucius threw it into the fireplace behind him.

Both watched it blaze, wordless for the other's sake. Both felt their anger burn, but as the letter crumpled into ashes, a queer regret sprang up within them. Lucius suddenly sprang up.

"Come 'Cissa, we have Bella and Rudolphus to sneer at in Azkaban." The letters were left as they were.

It was late at night that Narcissa remembered them and came down to finish the sorting. As she picked up the last letter, she felt the same sensation she had felt in the morning. A hot, cold feeling. A wordless desire and anger. She turned around, but the fire had burnt out. She glanced back at the letter. Then, in a rare moment of impulsiveness, she tore it open.

"Come in." Lucius said as he heard the knock. He smiled when he saw who it was, but the smile vanished as he saw her face.

"Not again?" he asked with a wry smile. Then he saw the letter. Opened.

"Read it." Was all that Narcissa said as she sank into a chair. Silently, he read it. When he looked up his face was cold as ever. But within him was the same mixture of anger and desire that Narcissa had felt. It was so long since he had seen Eloya's writing…his eyes became even colder, "Could you understand a word?"

'Yes. But I don't want to."

"Then don't. If they wanted to elucidate, they'd write again." He glanced at his wife then stood up, "Come. Its getting late and Azkaban tired me out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N:

Sorry this is going so slowly people-if anyone's reading :-( ... - but I have had a packed week...the other chapters are ready and will post everything by weekend.

Cheers


	5. Chapter 5

A.N:

**This is pure melodrama and nothing else. :-) Just felt like adding a 'filler'...I don't know if it fits in with the rest of the story. Btw, please review everything HONESTLy- call a spade a spade :-)**

**And thanks for those lovely reviews...as honestly as you can, keep them coming :-)**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Draco and Eloya both got up hours before dawn. They hadn't received Lucius's letter, so their parents must have agreed. But what would their welcome be like? They were still amazed at the non-appearance of the letter. Wold they even allow them inside that pureblood stronghold, the Malfoy Manor? Perhaps Lucius would meet them outside, or even if they were allowed inside, would take to the back beyond the servant quarters.

In the two years that had passed, they had seen Lucius and Narcissa only twice. Once at Diagon Alley. Eloya could still feel the sting within her as Lucius had walked coldly, with just a single glance at them, a glance that they had seen often enough in their childhood- when he had passed by mudbloods in Diagon Alley, or passed by Muggles on one of his rare visits through the non-magic world. Narcissa, a beautiful ice-sculpture on her husband's arm hadn't even turned towards them. Her face had been frozen into that arrogant beauty that enchanted the world.

The second meeting had been even more disastrous. They had gone for a concert of the Wizarding Symphony. It was made up of the magical world's finest musicians, including a ghost who played his phantom violin. Diana and Edward, now used (more or less) to the magical world had accompanied them and the four of them had listened entranced to the music. It had been a long time since Eloya and Draco had ventured into such a crowd of witches and wizards and to their surprise, they found that they were quite relaxed. After the concert had ended, Eloya had glanced at Draco and Diana. She had an announcement to make to Edward and she felt that she could find no better time than _now_- when they were all still under the spell of the music and free from any inhibitions. The four of them had exited and in searching for a private spot had finally found an empty lounge. Filled with excitement and delight, Eloya had pulled Edward in, followed by Draco and Diana, none of them noticing the sign 'Reserved' on the door to the lounge. Once they were inside, Eloya had put her arms around Edward and whispered two words in his ear, trembling with joy. "_I'm pregnant_".

Edward's reaction had been spontaneous. While Draco and Diana had broken into a wild storm of dancing around the couple, he pulled Eloya tightly towards him and gave her an exhilarated kiss. It was on to this scene that Narcissa and Lucius had burst in. The atmosphere in the room had suddenly become freezing. Sensing the change, Eloya pulled away and nearly choked as she gazed straight into her parents' faces. As Lucius' eyes took in the scene contemptuously, Draco gasped and out an arm protectively around Diana. Edward glanced up at Lucius. He had met him before, when Lucius had abducted his bride from the wedding.

'You do have a habit of bursting in just when we're mad with happiness, and I haven't noticed that you improve the cheer." He had said coldly. Eloya could feel a wild desire to giggle rise within her. It was the first time that someone- a muggle of all people- had told her father just how unwelcome he was. …the desire was killed. Two burly wizards had entered.

"Take them away please." Narcissa's voice had been cold and even.

"You wouldn't dare…" Draco had snarled.

"Watch me." Lucius had nodded to the men, "Oh yes, and the back entrance please. Let us not shame this gathering by displaying this filth in the front. If they have a car summon it and make sure they leave." As they had been dragged, Draco had turned, "You bastard." A whooshing sound, a white blaze and he yelled out. His body felt like it was on fire. The last thing he remembered before he had collapsed was Lucius' voice, saying, "It would be better for all concerned if we never crossed paths again."

Given the success of their last meeting, both his children wished there was some other wizard they could turn to. Anyone else, even, Draco wished bitterly, a Weasley. But no- they _had_ to meet the one man who never wanted to see them again.


	6. At the Manor

At dawn they were outside the gates. As the sun rose, the first rays fell on the tall, black metal spikes. Draco glanced back at his wife, Levitated on a stretcher, then back at the gates. Any Malfoy could enter the gates- and anybody with the Malfoy. Indeed, the only way an outsider could get in was with a Malfoy. It was an ancient enchantment cast with the typical Malfoy arrogance that if anyone was with a Malfoy, the very lowest he could get was a half-blood magician. (This is how Voldemort had been able to enter, after all.). A grim smile crossed his face. What would his ancestors say now? Edward of course, had been inside. And now- both the Malfoys (one of them the heir to estate) had come with their muggle spouses. Oh! How very ironical. With that grim smile still on his face, he nodded to Eloya and together, they pressed on the lock.

Lucius had woken up just a few minutes before dawn. Forgetting the tension of the previous day, he smiled and turned over. Sunday morning was the only day he and Narcissa got to stay in bed, _together_, long enough. He saw that she was awake too.

"Good morning, my darling." He bent over her, his long hair falling around her face, softer than the silken sheets they lay upon. As their hands met under the sheet, he kissed her forehead, trailed kisses across her face, down her neck and arms…

"What great start to the day…." She smiled and buried her face in his hair, loving the soft, silken touch, upon her face. Just as Lucius moved back up, to her face, a strange sound filled the house. Faint, eerie wails.

"The muggle alarm!" he pushed himself up; the hand Narcissa was reaching to his face fell on the bed. She was filled with fury at the muggle who'd spoiled their morning.

So was Lucius. "When I find that bit of dirt, he'll wish he'd never been born." He snarled reaching for the silk dressing gown on the chair. Wrapping it around, he went into the bathroom, freshened up a bit and then, throwing open the bedroom door, stalked down the stairs. Narcissa had done the same and she was right behind him. As they reached the bottom, their eyes fell on a strange gathering.

Draco, Eloya and Edward stared up at the stairs. They saw Lucius walk down, graceful as ever, followed by Narcissa. They could feel, rather than see, the hostility that both exuded. And then as they reached the bottom step, two heads popped out from behind Eloya.

"You!" Lucius's fury was unmistakeable.

"How dare you even step into the grounds," Narcissa's voice came coldly from behind.

"You didn't know we would be here?" Draco asked carefully.

"Obviously," his father sneered, "otherwise I'd have re-strengthened the enchantments protecting the manor." his voice became even colder, and to his children's' shock, a wand was pointing at them, "What the hell do you think you are doing in my house."

It was then that Draco broke another of Lucius' rules. He broke down.

"Diana- my wife. She's dying! You can save. Only you. Please! Please! I sent you that letter. I don't know why you didn't get it. But only you can do it Father. Say you will! Oh- say that and we'll leave and go back. Never meet you. Even withdraw from the magical world so you never have to see us again."

It was Edward who broke the ensuing silence, "Obviously a prerequisite for a pureblood _isn't_ a heart."

**A.N. How many of you waiting for what happens next:-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius' wand whipped around to him. A silver streak shot across the room…and bounced off, just avoiding Lucius.

"Impressive," he sneered, "You two actually managed a shield! Around the entire party!"

"I thought Draco was overreacting. Obviously, he's more realistic than I am." Eloya answered coolly. At that moment, the twins ran out from behind her. Their golden heads glinted in the soft morning light.

There was a sudden gasp from the staircase. Narcissa went white and clutched the balustrade. Lucius' eyes widened and his face froze. Behind him he could feel Narcissa clutch at his shoulder. Both of them had, long ago, entertained dreams about their grandchildren. They had envisioned little boys and girls running around the Malfoy Manor. Seen babies in the house again. Lucius had seen himself teaching the children, playing with them…being the one they would come running to whenever in trouble. Narcissa too had dreamt of games and kisses, of lessons and walks under trees. Of goodnight hugs and secrets that she would keep from her own children. Both of them had seen their children, proud parents and had imagined themselves correcting any mistakes they would make.

And now- the children who had disgraced them, who had torn all their dreams down for the future, had managed to fulfil the sweetest dream of all. They glanced down, hopelessly entranced by the boy and girl before them, who were staring at them with fearless eyes…indeed the girl had Lucius' own eyes! They had the Malfoy features. But something else too. It was then that Lucius recoiled. His grandchildren. The darling little pureblood dreams- had Muggle blood in their veins. He looked away, and caught sight of the stretcher, still Levitated. Behind him, Narcissa too had seen the muggle's features. And then- Andromeda smiled. She glanced up Narcissa and suddenly ran towards the stairs.

"Meda…" Eloya cried, horrified as her daughter ran out of the protection of the shield. She followed at once, followed by Edward. Lucius had turned towards the child………. "No! Don't touch her." But someone else had caught his hand. Narcissa looked down into the grey depths she loved. "No Lucius, not the child. It isn't her fault." Andromeda was now on the stairs. Her voice colder, Narcissa turned to her daughter, "Take her away from me." It was then that Eloya lost hope. She knew how much her mother loved children. And she knew how much both parents had looked forward to grandchildren. Without a word, she picked up her daughter and walked back, "Come Draco. Let us go. There is obviously no help to be had here."

"Stop. You entered the house without permission. You cannot _leave_ like that." Lucius' voice rang out. He turned to Draco impatiently, "For god's sake control yourself Draco! Don't add weakness to your list of faults." His son suddenly looked up, eyes flashing.

"I suppose you would be your heartless self, even if mother was dying in front of your eyes. Sadly Father, the Malfoy granite seems to have cracked in me. I actually love my wife."

"How dare you! How could you even envisage the idea of your mother dying…"

"I suppose just because my wife isn't pureblood the very fact that that is _happening_ can be shrugged off?" he glanced at his father's cold eyes, then suddenly said, "Do you want to make up for all those years with Voldemort? When you killed so many people." Lucius went white. He had tried so hard to forget those times.

"I also turned sides and helped Potter kill _Him_." He snarled. Draco looked back coldly, "Killing again. But have you ever _saved_ a life Father? Well here's your chance to make up for all those Muggle lives you've taken. Oh," he cut across his father's interruption, "You probably think there are too many of them in the world as it is. But I remember you standing over Voldemort's body, Father, and telling Snape you wanted to change. I was there, behind you. Well, here's your chance. Take it. Use it. And we'll never ask any favour of you again." Father and son stared into each other's eyes. Eloya clutched Edward's hand. Had they done it?

Lucius' eyes travelled across the group, then snapped back to Draco. When he spoke it was in a voice colder than ice, "You will stay out of our way. The Muggle can help look after the other. He is to stay out of our sight. You are not to wander beyond the lake without my permission. You will stay in your rooms whenever we have visitors. You will have your meals before ours and then retire to your rooms. And while in the house you are to restrict yourselves to your rooms, the dining room and the living room. All other rooms are out of bounds. _She_ will be in one of your rooms. You will use the House- Elves only for meals and the children- had better stay quiet for their own good. Come Narcissa" Turning around her swept up the stairs. Narcissa, looking down at him, caught the first glimmer of doubt shining in his eyes.

**A.N. Sorry for being so slow. Had trouble uploading...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco!" Eloya burst into his room furiously and threw a parchment at him.

Picking it up, he read aloud, "The muggles take different rooms. As long as you are under my roof, you don't share your room with the impure." He looked up wearily at his sister who was almost trembling with anger, "'Lo…"

"Draco- I understand…you don't want to screw things till she's better…..but I'm warning you, the day she can sit up, I let loose!"

"Thank you so much! But…" he stopped, with a troubled look on his face, "How do we tell Edward?"

"You don't need to." Both of them jumped then turned towards the door, Edward stood leaning against the doorway, a slightly amused expression on his face, "If you would be kind enough to use magic to transport my luggage to this room, you and Draco can move your pureblood selves to the next one."

"Don't take it out on us, its not fair!"

"Oh no! You ONLY happen to be his children!"

"We're different! If you haven't figured that out by now…I gave all this up for YOU!" She suddenly stopped short and whirled out of the room. Running down the stairs, she bumped into Narcissa, "I'm..sorry." she said curtly and stepped around her. But Narcissa stopped her, "I presume you got Lucius' note? I hope you've made the necessary changes" Her eyes as cold as her mother's voice, Eloya turned on her, "You can tell your pureblood obsessed husband, that his wishes have been carried out. Perhaps he'd like to push his son in law into the outhouse? Or would that still be too close for comfort?"

"Eloya! Watch your tongue. It's a privilege that you're even being allowed to stay here and with _them_." Narcissa gave a scornful laugh and walked up the stairs.

Eloya stared at her, seething. But underneath her anger, she knew her mother was right.That she and Draco had been allowed back… and allowed back with muggles, was an unheard of precedent in the Malfoy…no, in most of the pureblood families! Except of course, for the Weasleys!

That evening, a house-elf knocked at the door. "Come in," called Edward, who was lying on the couch, brooding. The house-elf entered and winced at seeing a muggle spread out on its master's sofa. "Miss Eloya or Master Draco?" it asked.

"Draco, Eloya- another of your pureblood fans out here." Edward called. The connecting door opened and both of them rushed in, "What is it Lood?"

"Master wants to know if he can come start the spell."

"Of course!" Draco said, ecstatically. But Eloya was frowning at the elf, "Lood. Don't you ever look at him like that again." She snapped as she saw the elf glare at her husband, "He's your mistresses' husband, and thus, your master."

"Never!" the elf clutched its ears in agony, "A house-elf, bow down to a muggle? Never!" He let out a few moans.

"Lood! Just go deliver your message, " Draco said disdainfully. With a scowl at Edward and many bows to the other two, Lood vanished. Eloya turned to Edward, "Ed…I…I am so sorry. The entire household is behaving despicably!" He shrugged, then got up, "I'd better get out of here, before the mighty Lucius gets in here. He might just collapse into fits if he sees filth lying down on his sofa."

"Edward…" Eloya called out desperately, but he was gone. She felt an arm around her, "I'm, sorry darling. Just wait till Diana gets better and then you and I can exact as much revenge in him as we want to." Draco's eyes gleamed for the first time in days. Oh! There was so much to get back for!

**A.N. GOD! Talk about writing block! Sorry I'm spewing out such ghastly stuff!**


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later, there was a marked improvement in Diana's health, but none in the atmosphere around her. Edward had almost stopped talking to Eloya and had grown morose and moody. Draco had tried to patch things up with disastrous results. Thankfully, they hadn't seen Lucius and Narcissa apart from the half hour that Lucius had spent with Diana. There he had been cool, calm and detached. By the second visit, both the children knew his routine and silently got together whatever he needed. Excellence was what he had always expected from them- and old habits die hard! The only people who were enjoying themselves were Andromeda and Alucard, who were having the time of their lives with their mother's and uncle's old toys. Indeed, they were the only reason that anybody was still calm, at least on the outside.

Eloya, coming up the stairs on the third day, heard a noise she thought she'd never hear again. Peeping in at the door to Draco's room (where Edward and Diana now were) she saw Edward laughing with the children while they showed him some toy. She leaned against the doorway with a smile. But at the noise, Edward looked up and his laughter vanished. Eloya noticed the chill that had entered the air, but she tried to ignore it, "What are you doing? Leaving me out of things you meanies?" the children laughed but Edward looked at her coldly, "We're playing with some toys. I do apologise if I wasn't to have touched the pureblood possessions."

"Ed!" she tried to smile, "What about me? I'm a pureblood possession."

"Then perhaps I should give you up to." He was on his feet now, staring directly down into her eyes. She felt a cold hand clutch her heart, "What?"  
"Well- you can come back and stay here. Its a pity that you had to give up all of this for filthy me!"

"Ed don't…"

"You and daddy can live happily ever after and you'll probably get some medal for escaping from the muggle's clutches." He sneered.

"Don't talk rubbish!" she was exhausted after the amount of energy she had had to lend to help the spell work on Diana, "You know its all rubbish. I love you!"

"Do you? After coming back here, I think you're having second thoughts." Andromeda and Alucard had both realised something was wrong and started to whimper.

"Don't!" Eloya said sharply, then rushed in and hugged them, "Oh darlings! Its ok…I'm just tired and papa's being a little mean…"

"Don't you ever say that again." He hissed, "After all I've had to endure…"

"YOU insisted in coming. I said that Draco and I would go. And I keep apologising. Its not my fault my father is the way he is. And anybody with the slightest pretence to intelligence would see I was different." She was yelling now, "You know…for all that you seem to hate him, YOU more than Draco or I are like him." She rushed out of the room, her exhaustion and suppressed anger at their peak.

"What the devil was that noise?" a cold voice asked her. She turned, enraged, "That noise was your daughter, telling your son in law just how much the two of you were like each other. " Lucius' eyes flashed a warning, but she continued, "Yes- who knows Father, you might have Muggle blood in you somewhere." With a scornful laugh, she waltzed out of the door and into the garden. It was only down at the lake that she wept. And wept and wept and wept.

It was there that Edward found her. "Eloya," he said a little stiffly. Then as she raised her miserable face, he pulled her into his arms, "'Lo! I'm so sorry darling! Its just this house…and every time I look at any portrait the things keep telling me how unworthy of you I am…especially some old hag in green lace…" Eloya hiccoughed a laugh, "That's old Grandma Black. She's a holy terror. Oh Edward! How could you even begin to believe them?" She looked straight into his eyes, "Ed- this house is full of pureblood maniacs. Just hold on a little longer and then- we'll be back to _our_ life my darling."

Edward glanced down at her, then asked, "Why do I fell, more and more, that _this _is your life? This house…these parks.." She looked away. Then said very quietly, "Yes- a long time ago. A long time ago I was once happy here."

**Is it really, really bad or just bad??????????? I'm getting seriously frustrated out here!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sit Draco." Lucius said softly. Looking warily around the room (his last memory of it was being trapped within it with spells) Draco sat down.

"I called you to tell you that I think I shall stop Diana's treatment."

"What? Is she ready…is she done…"

"I don't think so." Lucius said indifferently.

"Then...what do you mean?"

"Well- Eloya seems to think I have Muggle blood in me. As you know this spell is one that should be carried out by only the strongest wizards. If Muggle blood runs in my veins, I'm hardly the person to do it am I?" Lucius sneered.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco stared at Lucius. He knew what his Father was trying to say.

"Father…I'm really sorry! I apologise for her! She—she must have been really tired and not thinking."

"Oh no! She seemed to have given it a lot of thought. She said I was just like that Muggle husband of hers." Lucius said, leaning back and watching his son.

"Father…you know Eloya, I'm sure she didn't mean…"

"Oh! And she told me that I must have Muggle blood- it's not an inference _I_ made." Draco stared at his father. Finally he found his voice again, "Father- please. She's almost through. She'll probably need only two more rounds and then we can all leave…"

"I refuse Draco." Lucius stood up. "I have endured enough by just putting up with those two muggles in my house. Now after this direct insult, I stop everything. You will leave tonight. Do you understand?"

"You can't do this!" Draco shouted, standing up too.

"This is my house, Draco. Believe it or not, I can." He said mockingly.

"Father…she'll die."

"Oh! Almost certainly." Lucius was walking towards the door. He heard a slight noise behind him. Without turning he pointed his wand backwards, "_Expelliarmus_."

As he walked though the corridor to his room, he was furious. With Eloya and himself. Much as he had tried to deny it, it now hit home with full force, just how much he loved his children. And he hated to stop the spells now. It would have been the greatest triumph when he had succeeded. For of course, he would have succeeded. But he couldn't let such behaviour pass up. It was an insult to more than him- it was an insult to his entire lineage.

It hardly helped that he heard soft laughter around the corner. When he reached it, he saw Eloya and the Muggle- kissing under the portrait of one of the oldest Malfoys. Looking up the portrait he saw it open and shut its mouth frantically, its face purple. He realised with a shock that his daughter had placed a silencing spell on it. And he supposed this was her revenge on it. Kissing the worthless creature right under its very nose. Poetic justice perhaps….he caught himself. Could he actually find this funny? No! It was another insult to the Malfoys!

"Eloya!" his voice was frigid. She didn't seem to have heard him, she was still kissing the Muggle, laughing all the while. His anger mounted, "_Eloya!"_ She heard that. Pulling herself away she looked up. He was pleased to see a look of alarm and dismay pass over her face. The Muggle too was looking abashed. Smiling cruelly at their discomfiture, he turned to the Muggle, "Out of my sight. That was one of the conditions. Be glad I've not Stunned you." The boy actually opened his mouth to argue, but Eloya started dragging him away.

"Eloya- you will stay here." Lucius smiled maliciously as she turned. Her expression was defiant, but he could sense the nervousness underneath. "What do you want?" she asked, "Oh I just wanted to let you know that I've told Draco that all of you must pack your bags and be out of here. Tonight." He could see that he had surprised her, "Diana's done?"

"Oh dear me, no! She's a way from recovery yet. But I have told Draco that I really cannot risk treating her if there's even the slightest chance that I have Muggle blood in me. So Eloya- tonight, by midnight, the muggles, you, Draco and the brats. Out."

**A.N. Ah! It seems to be tottering back on its feet. I shall finish this story and then take a break for a long, long time!**


End file.
